Not your typical day
by yankeegal13
Summary: Apollo comes to the office a little off, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold day at Wright Anything Agency. Apollo was running a few minutes late, Phoenix was at a meeting with another client and he left Athena in charge of the office. It wasn't unusual for Phoenix to leave Athena in charge however this was not your typical day at the agency.

Apollo showed up a few minutes later, he had missed his taxi so he had to walk to work in the rain, lucky for him he had brought a change of clothes and a warm sweater in a backpack in case he needed it later. But as soon as he had gotten to his desk, Athena asked Apollo how was he doing. Apollo said, "Not too bad, it was a little chilly out".A few minutes later Apollo started getting a little chilly so he took his sweater out. Athena commented, "I've never seen that sweater before, where did you get it". Apollo then said, "Athena you should know, you got it for me last Christmas, it's just been my first time wearing it".

A few minutes later, Apollo started coughing a little. Suddenly Athena asked Apollo if he was okay. Apollo said, "Really Athena I'm fine, I always get coughs on days like this". A few minutes later, Apollo felt a sneeze coming out so Athena asked if Apollo was okay. Apollo said, "Athena, I'm doing okay. Don't worry". Suddenly later on, Apollo starting coughing again, so he decided to lie down on the sofa to catch his breath. Athena had offered Apollo a mint flavored cough drop to calm him down, Apollo reluctantly accepted the cough drop. Athena then asked Apollo, are you sure you are okay, I can take widget out to see how you're doing. Apollo asked, I thought widget only, and part way through his sentence, Apollos coughing got worse, so Athena decided to check Apollos head to see what was going on and when she touched his head, she was getting a warm sensation in her hand. Athena then told Apollo, I hate to break this to you, but you appear to be sick. I'll call Phoenix back to get you home immediately, so Athena went downstairs to call Phoenix out of the business meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Apollo had fallen asleep on the sofa and Athena decided to call Phoenix up from the business meeting he went to. After a few minutes Athena found the room where Phoenix was meeting with a client, and he saw that Athena was waiting for him outside. Phoenix asked Athena; "Why are you here instead of in the office. Aren't you supposed to be busy". Athena said to him, "I was but Apollo came in while you were at the meeting and he looked ill so we need you to come back to the office to decide what was needed to be done". Athena and Phoenix walked up to the office and when they got there, Apollo was still asleep on the sofa so Phoenix decided to check Apollos forehead, and suddenly Apollo woke up. Apollo asked Athena, "when did you get back". Athena said she came back a few minutes ago and i did manage to find our boss". Apollo than said, that is appreciated. Suddenly, apollo started coughing worse than before, and Phoenix said to him,"Athena came down to look for me because she was concerned that you were not feeling well, are you okay." Apollo said to him, i'm fine i just had a coughing spell earlier." After that, Apollo tried to get up and he was feeling a little dizzy, so he decided to lay down on the sofa again." Phoenix than decided, "You know apollo i should probably let you go home for the rest of the day as well as for a few more days so you can get better." Apollo then said, "I can't, who is gonna check on me." Athena said, "Listen if it makes it easier i'll leave in a few minutes and you can stay with me until you feel better." Apollo then accepted the gesture. Phoenix then decided to give Athena a few days off so she could take care of Apollo.


	3. Chapter 3

Apollo was sleeping at Athenas house when he suddenly started coughing again, the coughing woke him up again. Athena came in a few minutes seconds later, and she was surprised to see Apollo awake. Athena then asked Apollo how was he feeling. Apollo said, "Not so great, i think i may have the flu, the coughing just keeps getting more persistent." Athena then said to Apollo, "Don't worry, i called the doctor to make a house call a few minutes ago, he will be here within the hour." Apollo asked Athena, "when did i arrive here, i was at the office last time i remembered." Athena said to Apollo, "You were here at least a few hours, i put you on the sofa to sleep so i can go out to get some stuff." Apollo asked Athena, "what kind of stuff." Athena said to Apollo, "I got some stuff to help you feel better, like cold and flu medicine, stuff to make soup as well as some activities you can do to pass the time while recuperating." Apollo then said, "That was very kind of you Athena." Just then the doctor came in through the front door of Athenas apartment with an assistant. The assistant asked where was the patient. Athena mentioned Apollo was on the sofa in the living room. Just then Apollo started coughing again, so the doctor and the assistant knew where to go. The doctor asked Apollo about his symptoms. Apollo said, " I have been coughing a lot, and i got dizzy at the office and i also got very drowsy." Athena also mentioned that he was feverish which is why i took him here to recuperate.

The doctor started the examination, he took out a thermometer to check how bad Apollos fever was, it took a few minutes to check, the doctor said, wow that is high. Apollo asked what was it, the doctor said 103.1. Apollo was surprised, Athena left the room to let the doctor finish the examination. Several minutes later, the doctor came back out and said to Athena that Apollo was sick with the flu and that he has to take the rest of the week off of work to recover.

Athena went into the kitchen to fill up one of her water jugs for apollo and then went back to see him. Apollo asked Athena what the water jug was for. Athena said to him, "Its so you can have something to drink, we don't want you to get dehydrated." Apollo was confused, Athena then said to Apollo,"You have the flu so you have to take it easy for several days. Apollo then drifted off back to sleep so Athena left him alone to let him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Apollo woke up again, even though he still had a cough and stuffy nose from all the coughing he managed to wake himself up. When his vision was clear, he noticed something on the side table. Suddenly Athena came in and she told Apollo it was some of the medicine she had left overnight and she put the side table closer so he could reach it easily and she had also left a jug full of water next to it so he could drink it for the cough. Apollo then asked, "How long was I asleep for." Athena then said to him, at least 12 hours, you slept the whole night and maybe a few hours before then. Apollo thought, that must be long, I've never slept that long before. Athena said to Apollo, "It's not uncommon, especially when you are sick". Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Athena opened the door wide and she noticed it was Phoenix and Trucy.

Phoenix decided to stop by suddenly for a few minutes before going to the office to see how Apollo was doing. Apollo said, "I'm feeling better than yesterday but I'm still a little sick." Athena then said she was going to the kitchen to make breakfast and Trucy said to her, "Don't worry about it, we brought groceries over last night". Athena said to Trucy and Phoenix, "You guys didn't have to do anything." After Trucy and Phoenix left for work, Athena went back into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Athena was done making breakfast she brought Apollo his breakfast on a tray along with a cup of tea to boost him. Apollo looked at the tray and tried to smell it but his nose was still a bit stuffy. Athena decided to leave Apollo alone to eat his breakfast.

An hour later, Athena came back to see if Apollo had eaten breakfast and to no surprise, he finished the oatmeal and tea that she left. Apollo was also trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep so Athena tried getting some clean pillows and pillow sheets and walked Apollo over to the guest room so he could sleep and she could get some housework done.

Athena had gotten the chores she needed to get done, including washing the pillows and pillow sheets to make Apollo comfortable. Athena went to check on Apollo and he tried to wake up. When he woke up, he asked Athena if she was mad at him? Athena said to Apollo, "Why would I be mad at you, what happened was not anyone's fault, it just happens". Suddenly Apollo started coughing again so Athena decided to bring him medicine and the water jug he had left in the living room and after taking the medicine as well as some water, Apollo had fallen back asleep so Athena let him sleep for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that day, Apollo woke up again. When he woke up, he noticed Athena left him a bowl of hot soup on the side table as well as the water jug. Suddenly Athena came in and asked Apollo how he was doing. Apollo said, "I'm doing okay, still a little drowsy". A few minutes later, he tried to stand up again to walk to the shower. Athena offered to walk Apollo to let him take a shower but Apollo being as stubborn as he normally was decided he did not want Athena to try to walk him to the shower. Athena decided to walk behind him anyway in case Apollo needed help. Surprisingly, he managed to make it there without needing assistance. While Apollo was taking a shower, Athena laid out nice clean pajamas for Apollo to wear and laid them outside the bathroom so he can change into them when he was done.

An hour later, Phoenix was off of work and he decided to stop by on the way home to check on Athena and Apollo. When Phoenix arrived at Athena's apartment he noticed that Athena had a mask on which was different then when he stopped by that morning. Athena mentioned to them that Apollo tried to walk around a little bit earlier and so everyone has to wear masks now since he started walking around for brief periods but he is not well enough to leave the apartment just yet. Athena then decided to give Phoenix one of the masks to keep with him so he can see Apollo. When he got in the room, Apollo was playing some game on his laptop. Phoenix asked apollo what game is that? Apollo said to him, "Its a game i used to play when i was younger and stuck alone with Clay, we used to play this game when one of us got sick". Phoenix asked how does that game work, Apollo said to him, "you are on an adventure and you try to make it to a certain location but you go through some trials along the way, including various illnesses". Phoenix said, "oh i remember that game, i play it with trucy sometimes". Just then on the screen there was a caption saying "Phoenix died of measles". Phoenix was surprised Apollo put him there and he died of measles there. Apollo mentioned to him it was part of the game i like to put people i know well on there sometimes. Apollo said, "well that was my first death in the history of this game". Phoenix was surprised with Apollo that he had never had any deaths in the game before. Apollo then explained he rarely has anyone get sick in the game, most of the time they get lost or parts break but illnesses rarely happen to his party at all and that he only plays it to pass the time when he gets sick so it is a game he cherished because of that, but he did get a snakebite one run once. Shortly after he said that, he noticed the caption Apollo was bitten by a snake, and he said "dang, i just mentioned that, and i jinxed myself". Phoenix than decided to leave apollo alone to play his game.

On the way out, Phoenix asked Athena if there was anything they needed. Athena said to him, i can manage when Apollo goes back to sleep, hes been staying awake longer today so he is improving. Phoenix than asked Athena when is Apollo gonna be well enough to go back to work. Athena said, "He has a doctors appointment in two days so we will know then but he may go back sooner rather than later with the progress he is making." Phoenix than left the guys alone to head home to see Trucy.

A couple hours after Phoenix left, Athena checked on Apollo and she said she made some soup for him if he wanted some, Apollo accepted it and after finishing the soup up, he talked with Athena for a few minutes and Athena asked how was he feeling. Apollo said he was starting to see signs of improvement, but he was still a bit stuffy sometimes. Athena then left Apollo alone to get some rest so she can do the rest of what she needed to do.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Apollo woke up, his nose was not as stuffy, he was well enough to walk around Athenas apartment for a few hours at a time, Athena walked in to see Apollo awake and walking around, she had told Apollo to get dressed so he could go to the doctor. Apollo put on some clothes he could slip off later if he needed to and Athena drove him to the doctor.

At the doctors office, the nurse checked Apollo to see any improvement. Apollo wrote down any milestones he met in the last few days and then the nurse decided to check all Apollos vitals to see if he was cleared to go back to work yet. After a lengthy visit, the doctor said Apollo could go back on restrictive measures for this week at his own precaution.

After the appointment was done, Athena called Phoenix and let him know Apollo will be coming back on days he was okay to go for that week but he still had to be careful as he was still recovering. Phoenix then said,"If it's easier for everyone, I can keep masks in the office and Apollo can work from the couch as long as he is needed so he can rest if he needs to." Athena liked that idea, so Phoenix said to her we will see both of you guys tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Apollo and Athena were at the office, Apollo still had to wear the mask he had been wearing to combat his illness, they got to the office early. Phoenix greeted them when they arrived at the office and he asked Apollo how he was doing. Athena said, "I'm starting to show some improvement but I do have to be careful for a few days." Phoenix explained to Apollo he could use the couch to do paperwork and computer files so he can get some rest when he needed to until you go back for your follow up and he would call them later. Apollo then asked Phoenix if there was anything going on he needed to know about. Phoenix explained what happened the previous week there was something he had to meet with Edgeworth over. Apollo asked for details, Phoenix eventually told him that the rainstorm last week had caused an accident and Edgeworth wanted to see him to tell the details, but that the person involved was someone he worked with before. Apollo then said to Phoenix, "Do you suppose that was why the taxi was late." Phoenix said to him," The accident was near the hospital and so no taxis were active that day". Apollo thought, that was probably why he got sick because he had to explain his taxi was late and he had to run several miles in the rain.

Later that day, Apollo was doing some paperwork and suddenly he was having difficulty staying awake so he lay down on the sofa with the mask he was wearing to help his breathing, when he woke up, he noticed he was somewhere else entirely, he noticed he was at his own apartment. He was curious how he got there, when suddenly there was Phoenix and Athena. Apollo asked what had happened; Phoenix explained to him, we found you passed out next to the couch in the office. Athena then explained to him that you had passed out and we had to rush you here. Apollo then thought, maybe it was a bad idea to try to get back so soon. Phoenix said to Apollo, if you want you can work from home so you can have more time to recover. Apollo said that would be great. Suddenly, Apollo started coughing again and he thought, wow first time in at least a few days. So Phoenix and Athena put their masks back on and decided to spend the night so if Apollo needed something they were there for him. Phoenix decided to make stew and tea for Apollo whole Athena did some housework in Apollos apartment. Suddenly Apollo wanted to see what was going on. Phoenix explained to him, shouldn't you be in bed instead of walking around. Apollo said it was too hot and he wanted some fresh air. Athena then offered to turn the fan on. Phoenix then said to Apollo that he had an episode earlier from overdoing yourself too soon. Suddenly Apollo decided to listen to Phoenix and went back up to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Apollo woke up the next morning and he decided he was gonna get some work from home done, he was still not well enough to go back and stay long at the office and was not sure why he passed out at the office the other day, suddenly Athena decided to visit for a few minutes before heading off to the office. Apollo asked about what happened the day before. Athena said to him, "It was a freak thing but it was something expected, which is why you need to rest when you can so you don't overdo yourself." Apollo then said, " I had no idea about that." Athena then said, "That is why I told the boss after taking you to the doctor the other day so we could make you comfortable." Apollo then started coughing again and then Athena decided to get the medicine from Apollos bathroom cupboard to put it beside his bed.

A few minutes later, Phoenix dropped some papers he wanted Apollo to work on for the next few days and he decided to stop by for a few minutes to check on Apollo. He asked Apollo how he was doing, Apollo said; "I'm still a little disoriented but I seem to be over the worse part". Phoenix then said to Apollo, "You gave us quite a scare yesterday". Apollo asked in a confused state what did he mean. Phoenix then said, you were asleep on the couch and Athena tried to wake you up for over an hour when she got back to the office so she came to get me to get you home immediately afterwards." Apollo then said to Phoenix he didn't like getting sick. Phoenix assured Apollo, "no one does Apollo, unfortunately it is something that just happens, you don't always have control over it." Phoenix then made an offer to Apollo, if he wanted to, I can take a few days off after this so he can help him out and I can leave Athena in charge for the meantime and you can work from home when needed. Apollo liked the idea, so Phoenix left to go to the office to meet up with Athena.

After everyone left, Apollo decided to take a nice cold bath to clear his sinuses out, he put some lavender flavored wash into the tub so he can breathe it in. When he was done taking his bath, he decided to make himself a cup of tea and a sandwich he could eat later on. Just as Apollo was getting back in bed, he heard his phone ring, on the other end was Phoenix. Phoenix was reminding him that he did call the doctor reminding him he had one more follow up in a few days time and he wanted to ask if Apollo needed anything. Apollo said he needed some meals for the meantime as well as medicine and tissues. After the conversation, Apollo then did a few hours of paperwork on his computer until he got tired and after that he went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix took a few days off to help Apollo out, whether it be doing laundry, buying groceries, or just playing games with him. Apollo was focusing on his health whether it was taking bubble baths, breathing treatments or just taking medicine. A few days later, Phoenix woke up Apollo and let him Apollo know of his follow up. At the appointment, the doctor took note of every bit of progress made. Eventually, the doctor told Apollo, "you seem to be on the mend, you seem to be feeling better already." Apollo asked if it meant he can go back to work full time, the doctor then told him he can go back full days now.

After the appointment, Phoenix asked Apollo if he wanted to go out for lunch. During lunch, Phoenix explained to Apollo he is expected back at work at normal time tomorrow and that we were expecting a package of new equipment that needed unloading. After lunch, Apollo went home for the rest of the day.


End file.
